Confused Love
by Trausti
Summary: The first time we met it was at a bar, I was drunk and he talked to me with that velvet smooth voice, I really had no chance of getting out of this. Few meetings can mean so much just if you care enough. One-Shot, try to guess the pairing while reading ;P


The first time we met it was at a bar, I was drunk and he had talked to me with that velvet smooth voice, I really had no chance of getting out of this.

We made love that night and in the morning the only thing I found in my apartment was a note saying that he would come again for me. I waited for him wanting to know who my mysterious lover was and to be truthful then the thought of him was what got me through parts of the war.

It wasn't until weeks later that he came back. As far as I know he came through the window while I was in the bath and before I knew it I was blindfolded and on my bed. He told me that if I saw him I would be in grave danger from the people after him, again his voice and sweet words got to me and I gave in letting him do it his way.

This time he did not come back for months and I started to worry, even if I had only met him twice I had grown fond of him and his words and touch, he was my addiction. When he came back to me I did not question the blindfolds or why he even came back if it was so dangerous for us both I just held him close to me hoping against my better judgment that he would still be there in the morning. He was not by my side when I woke up and found his note telling me that I should take care in the upcoming battles and that he would be back within the next few months.

I pinned after him when he was gone, my teammates noticed the change in me but did not ask thinking it was only do to the stress of the war, they did not dream that it was because I was worrying over a lover that was most likely somewhere battling in the brutal war.

When he came back I asked him why he was doing this and why I could not see him. His reasoning were that even though I was strong and capable of defending myself the enemies that would be after me once word got out were three times as strong as me and ten times as deadly. Even though I wanted to trust him completely a seed of doubt planted itself in my mind and that night after he fell asleep thinking I was slumbering I lifted my blindfolds but all I could see was black hair. I did not dare raise my head to look over at his face in fear he might wake up and leave me for good. As I pulled the red silk over my eyes again I moved up to him and held him during the night not waking up when he left me with another note.

'_I do not know how long I will be away. I hope that my mission will be over quickly so I can be with you again.'_ I had been holding on to that slip of paper for seven months and still he had yet to come back to me. The war was getting worse, the sixth had issued that every team in the village was to be sent out on the field leaving our home in the care of his personal guards. I hated every minute of it, wishing that this would end as soon as possible. I had lost a teammate in this war and seen some of my friends die before my eyes as our top medic struggled to heal them with everything she got, I had watched as her heart broke when she could not save her former mentor.

I felt as if I was dead inside and soon I stopped caring about if I lived or died and when the tenth month of his disappearance came I had become the tool our leader wanted us to become, a tool that would be thrown away as soon as it became useless, that was what I felt like when he came to me again.

He came like always and blindfolded me even before I knew he was there but this time I did not turn into his embrace, I did not hold on to him, I didn't even speak to him and I knew that that made him worried. He asked me what had happened while he was away and when I told him I felt his hand hold me tighter and somehow being there in his arms made me feel like a person again.

For the whole night we just sat in an embrace talking about nothing and everything, I told him all about my team and how one of them had died while protecting me from an attack that would most likely had killed both me and the injured man I had been carrying. I told him how I had stayed up all night crying with my other teammate after that and how I just started to slip away from that point on.

Instead he told me about the man he had been doing missions with, even if he named no names I could tell that the two of them made a good team and that they would be a force to be reckoned with. He told me about his travels and the people he encountered during his time away from me. All in all this time we spent just talking, it was the most blissful moments I had had sins the start of the war, I didn't want to let go of this feeling, ever.

He did not leave the following morning but stayed and made breakfast for the two of us, feeding me because of the blindfolds he still insisted I wore. Staying with him like this was probably that it would feel like to have a husband to take care of you and as soon as I realized that my heart clenched. I would never have him for myself, he was one of the things that were just out of your reach and no mater how hard you tried to hold on to them they just keep slipping through your fingers. That night was filled with passion and in the deepest pit of my soul I knew that this would be our last time meeting.

I was right, four months passed and no word of him, I had been taken of duty a month prior by the seventh, he said that he could not risk one of his precious people while in the state I was in. Our top medic agreed and ordered me to rest and be happy saying it wasn't every day that you became pregnant.

For the first time sins I met him I was scarred, how would I raise a child on my own, how was I supposed to explain who the father was, what would I say to my friends, those were the questions running through my head during my pregnancy and I did not know the answer to any of them.

As the time came near I started taking walks around our village, it had calmed down sins the seventh took over, the war was almost at its end and soon we would be living in a peaceful world again. The most dangerous criminals we had faced had been killed one by one and somehow I felt a stab of guilt running through my head when I thought of the last pair that had been killed.

They had been the most difficult to track down and when that finally succeeded the team sent after them almost lost do to the insane strength and stamina of one of them and the cleverness and tricks of the other one. When I had read the report from my lone surviving teammate I had unconsciously shed a tear and at the time I had not known why so I used the excuse that it was relief.

Now as I sit here and stare at my new born baby boy I know why I cried that time when I read the name of the second criminal. He is just like him and I know that no matter what people will say in the future about me or my angel I will love both of them till the end of time.

I look up as my long time friend walks in and sits beside me. "So what are you going to name him?" I smile at his face before returning my focus at the baby in my arms. "Tachi, I'm going to name him Tachi." I say giving my boy a kiss on the forehead.

"You know he has to have a last name too, maybe you could give him his fathers' last name." My teammate suggests shrugging. I laugh at his obvious attempt to find out who Tachi's father is as I shake my head. "No, his father is dead and his name died with him. This will be the start of a new clan Neji, one that will have no name and no history."

Neji looks at me with a thoughtful face before he breaks out in a grin. "I like that, Ten, but you know that to start a clan you have to have more than a couple of members." I shrug at that smirking at my little secret. "I think Naruto will make an exception for us, considering the bloodline that will be past down to him."

I do not answer the questions that followed, even when Naruto asks me I stay silent, they will know when the time comes and when that happens the whole village will be in a big surprise.

The sharingan will live on in my boy and this time I'm going to make sure the clan doesn't destroy it self from the inside, my lovers fate will not be repeated.

Uchiha Itachi will be remembered as a hero from now on.

* * *

**A/N : So what did you think? I really want to know who you thought they were and in the end who you thought Tenten's lover was so please review... I know I haven't been updating for like ever but I would like your opinion on this -- Those reading Skateboard girl, I'm thinking that I should take the story of my profile until I actually start writing for it again... Please vote on it on my profile and please review this story... ;P**


End file.
